Tripping on a tear
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When a normal day turns into anything but Fate takes a hand. Pain may just lead to love in this twisted love story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I felt so alone so tired, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and let the tears fall and never stop, pull the blanket over my head and sleep the rest of my life away. I couldn't though there was so much to do so many things to accomplish and only a few weeks to do it in. I looked up at the building that put fear in my very body.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself against all the pain I felt. I walked through the sterile halls not really paying attention to my surroundings. I clutched a piece of paper in my hands not that I needed it. I had the contents memorized.

Room 125 on the left side, Slowly my feet took e there like a ghost I barely felt like my feet were touching the ground, I swallowed as I saw the glaring plastic numbers next to the door. I slowly walked inside, he was sleeping and I didn't dare wake him. He looked so much weaker then when I'd last seen him. I closed my eyes tightly against the image. I didn't want to believe the sight in front of me. And at that moment I wished I was five again and not the actual nineteen I was.

"Miss can I help you?" My eyes snapped open and collided with the most amazing pair of baby blue's I'd ever seen.

"NO I'm fine."

"Are you sure you are very pale I fear you may pass out."

I chuckled. It felt good to laugh for once. "no sir that's just my natural complexion.

"Oh Bella when did you get here?" I smiled softly when I saw my grandma walk through the door.

"Just a few minuets ago," I hugged her shuddering at how frail she herself was. "Is anyone else here?"

"Not right now, Of course your mother refuses to fly back, your uncle Michael is at work and your Aunt Angela will be here soon." I nodded my head. I had forgotten about the man with the blue eyes until my grandma started to talk again. "Dr. Cullen I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Isabella Swan."

He smiled and held out his hand, I took it oddly feeling comfort. "Hello Dr. Cullen its nice to meet you, Are you my grandfathers Dr?"

"One of them Yes. And you can call me Emmett."

"Ok Emmett It was nice to meet you," he walked away I assume to go and visit other patients.

"How bad is it?"

"Well they put a feeding tube in and of course he's still fighting off the pneumonia." She sat down in the plastic chair by the bed.

"Well how long do you think he'll be in here?"

" A week maybe to but we're even lucky he'll be able to come home at all."

I sat down heavily in the chair. That was what I was worried about. My childhood fear coming to life. Losing my grandfather, I took her hand in mine. "I wish I could stay but I have to get back to campus tonight. I have finals all next week and I can't afford to miss them." I felt the guilt rolling through my body.

"Its ok Sweetie get back to School," She patted my hand and tears came to my eyes once again.

"But he's not even awake yet."

"I'll tell him you came." She whispered. I just nodded I had a two hour drive ahead of me. I stood up and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Then I walked over to the beside and leaned over kissing his forehead. "I love you I whispered letting my hand trail over his hand. "Please don't leave me." I pleaded almost silently under my breath. I walked away I couldn't stay in that room for another moment. Back out through the hall. Back to a world that was to bright and cheerful. I unlocked my car and got in. turning the key over and over nothing was working. It was obviously something with the battery. That much was clear. I knew I had a full tank of gas. "Shit I slammed my hand on the steering wheel could this day get any more fucking messed up. I jumped at the tapping noise on my window. Looking up I saw Emmett Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen, " I rolled the window down to talk to him.

"I thought I told you to call me Emmett know what seems to be the problem?" He smiled at me.

"Battery I think." Before I could say anything else he had went around the front of the car and popped the hood. He slammed the hood shut twenty minutes later and then came back to the driver side.

"This needs to be seen by a mechanic I can call my sister in law to come take it to her shop."

That was it the words that broke me suddenly tears started to poor down my face. " I don't have time to wait for a mechanic I have to get back to school I have finals tomorrow." I felt all the pressure since the phone call this morning building up inside me higher and higher.

"Ok please don't cry," Emmett pleaded I can give you a ride where are you going."

"Seattle I go to school there."

"How old are you?" he looked bewildered.

"19 I'm just finishing up my freshman year." I tell him as I try to dry my tears. "I can't take a ride from you though that's way out of your way."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm familiar with the campus that's where I did undergrad." Before I could say anything else he'd pulled the door open. I don't know why but I trusted him and I got out of the car. "My car's over there lets go." I followed him to a shiny black car. He pulled open the passenger door for me and I slipped inside.

"Thank you." I wasn't used to guys opening doors for me. He nodded and walked around the car. Slipping into the driver's seat he pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to call my sister in law to pick up the car." All I could do was nod. This day was just not turning out at all like I expected this morning when I woke up. All I'd wanted to do was finish my homework and go to class instead I got a horrible phone call rushed down here and then my car stalled. Now I'm in a car with a guy I only met. When people say you're life can change in a blink I guess they know what they're talking about.

A/N so this will be between Bella and Emmett's PoV if you want more review. I'm getting slightly addicted to writing Bella and Emmett. I know where Its going mostly but not completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"So what are you studying?" I turn my head at his question.

"History and before you ask no I have no idea what I'm going to do with that when I get out of school." I was sick and tired of that question it's all anyone ever seemed to focus on. Where are you going from here and how fast are you going to get there.

Every time someone asked that question I felt Myself close off a little more. It was always be perfect never step a foot out of line born to a teenage mother who was the don't do as I do you can't you're your own mistakes no you must learn only from my own and a father who was killed in the line of duty when I was three raised by my paternal grandparents most of the time. I'd learned to put a fake smile on my face and grin through life. Never break down little girl because no one's going to be there to catch me. Oh my grandparents would but well I loved my grandmother I'd always been closest to my grandfather So this was all hitting me like a ton of bricks, and the rest of the family or most of them disliked me for the favoritism that I was showed by them, Its sad when you feel like an outsider inside your own family.

"I wasn't going to ask." Emmett chuckled and I watched the blue sparkle of his eyes.

"Well good," I sighed and leaned against the cool glass.

"So I'm guessing you're close to your grandparents. It seemed he was going to talk all the way to campus.

"They raised me or mostly." The only thing keeping me responsive was the glass against my cheek.

"What about your parents?" I wanted to snap at him for being so nosy but he was being nice and offering me a ride home something he hadn't had to do and he'd called his sister in law for me something else he didn't have to do. Plus it wasn't like me to snip at people but I knew when I was worried or upset about something I was quick to snap and push people away yelling and using hurtful words to protect myself. Something I was trying desperately to fix.

"My mom is around but we've never been really close I mean as we get older I'm ok but I find we're better away from each other. My father well he was a police officer but he died when I was a toddler."

"Oh," The doctor seemed at lost for words so I laid my head back down. "Won't your roommate miss you?"

"I have a suitemate but we only share a bathroom so I highly doubt she'll even notice I'm missing." I yawn feeling the day's events catching up to me.

"That can't be very safe," I didn't even have to look at him to know he was giving me a worried look.

"its fine she knew I was going home for a little I'm sure If she doesn't hear from me with in forty eight hours she'll alert someone."

"Are you always this lax about your safety?"

"I carry pepper spray does that make you feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's sassy." He quipped and he was right for some reason when it came to him I said things I'd never say in front of anyone else I was always one to measure my words don't say anything stupid always running through my mind.

"Listen I may have grown up slightly sheltered but I do know how to take care of myself in most situations."

"I'm sure you do, You're such a contradiction."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so fiery right now but looking at you and the way you hold yourself I can tell that really you're shy and insecure and maybe just maybe a perfectionist."

Well he certainly had me pegged what was I to say to that, so I just shrugged. Before I knew what was happening I felt him grab my hand. I felt the heat between us and usually I would have pulled my hand away from him. I didn't trust men another of my lovely little traits and had been hurt a lot in my teen years but something about the feel of my hand in his stopped me. I let it rest there wondering if I was going crazy. "What are you doing?" I felt my voice waver I was losing my confidence.

"Holding your hand," He started to pull his hand away but something in me tightened my hold on him. Almost like he was an anchor.

"No its fine," I whispered and he keep his hold on my hand. Finally we pulled into the campus parking lot.

"Which building do you live in?"

"Buckley." He nodded and headed towards it. Pulling up in front of the building he stopped the car.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Miss Swan." He released my hand and I nodded biting my lip. I reached for the door handle but turned back to him.

"Thank you for the ride," I Should have moved that was the right thing to do, get out of the car go in the building and only nod at him in the hospital when I saw him in the halls maybe exchange a hello now and again, but I didn't the smart me, the cautious walk the line me seemed to have been shut off that night. In the car as the air buzzed around us.

"You're welcome," The words caressed over me like silk. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold. Our eyes locked and I felt the breath catch in the back of my throat. As if in slow motion his lips descended on mine. So soft, The perfect first kiss not that he needed to know that, Yes 18 and just kissed my mind went blank as his lips moved over mine. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I couldn't help but moan. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. The air in the car was getting warmer by the moment. As we came up for air my eyes dazed looking at his.

"I should get going." He breathed out.

I just shook my head not caring that I shouldn't be doing this, not caring that this wasn't the usual me. I was going to let lose I was going to live my life. No more sitting on the side line caring what everyone else thought. No more trying to please everyone but myself. "Come with me." I whispered."

He looked shocked looking at my face for a few moments he finally nodded. I guess he saw what he was looking for. I opened the door and he opened his we met on the side walk. He took my hand and pulled me back in. pressing me against his car he kissed me his hands framing my face I lead him up to the door and letting us into the building we ran up the stairs there was no way I was waiting for the elevator.

I unlocked the door with shaking hands and let him go in before me, taking a deep breath I closed the door and locked it. I was about to jump off a cliff, though oddly I didn't have any reservations about this.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. So next chapter will be well I think everyone can figure out what next chapter will be like. So if you want chapter 3 fast you know what to do review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I turned around and looked at him, he'd kicked off his shoes and I slipped mine off also. The moon light eliminated his face and I could see the need and want etched in every line. I walked up to him and kissed him letting all of my worry and stress go I kissed him, hot lips to hot lips his tongue pressed against the seam of my lips. I opened my lips letting him discover my mouth. "You taste delicious," He whispered into my mouth causing me to melt. He had his hands steadied on my hips and turned us so I was against the bed. With a tiny push I fell back against the bed and he came down on top of me resting his weight on his arms he started to trail those delectable lips down my neck. His hands ghosted over my stomach as he pulled at the hem of my shirt. His hands found my bare stomach. Rough palms against smooth skin set me on fire. His hands came to rest right below my breast. His lips hovered right above my cleavage. His blue eyes glanced up at me and I nodded giving him permission to continue. His hands slipped back down y stomach and grasping the hem of my shirt he started to pull it up.

I sat up so he could pull it over my head not knowing or really caring where it landed I laid back and his arms went around my back unsnapping my bra and pulling it from me sending it in the same direction as my shirt. His mouth found my nipple and he pulled it into his mouth rolling it with his tongue my hands found purchase on his back digging into his flesh, I was sure there'd be marks in the morning but he didn't seem to mind. I threw my head back and moaned as he moved from one breast to the other. I could feel and hear my breaths coming out in short hot pants. The fire was boiling in my stomach.

My hands roamed down his cloth covered back restlessly there was too many clothes between me and him. Sliding my hands under his shirt I ran my hands up and down his hot back.

His hands roamed to my pants and he undid the button slowly pulling them down over my legs trailing kisses down as he went. His mouth hovered over my panties his breath ghost over me, I wiggled and he chuckled.

"Mean," I muttered through the haze. His finger grazed over the cotton causing me to thresh even more. His finger slipped into the elastic and he slipped them over my legs joining the rest of my clothes on the floor.

"You're so dame sexy," his mouth found my most pussy and I gasped as his tongue slide inside of me. I felt a hot blush cover my face. I after a few minutes I felt like I was about to fall apart I clutched at the bed sheets as my world flew apart, before I came fully down I felt Emmett's lips on mine once again his hard erection pressed into my stomach. I pulled away to catch my breath.

"You're wearing too many clothes. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor taking in all of his rippling mussels. I kissed his chest all the way down until them I reached the top of his pants. With fumbling hands I popped the button and pulled his jeans down tossing them to the ground. Even through his boxers I could tell he was huge and I shivered wondering how in the hell that would fit inside of me.

I slipped my hand inside his boxers and palmed his hard length. I ran my hand along it as he moaned. I pulled the boxers off and now we were both naked in front of each other and I knew I should be embarrassed I'd never been naked in front of a man before. I'd never seen a naked man but I wasn't.

He pushed me back to the bed and I could feel every inch of him. "Do you have a condom?" I whispered. "I'm on birth control but I'd feel safer if we wore a condom. He may be a doctor and I may be in a slight haze right now but I'm not stupid.

Emmett nodded jumping off the bed I heard the rip of foil and soon he was back on the bed. his erection cradled between my legs at my opening. "Are you sure?" I nodded

"I trust you." I whispered which was just plan crazy because I'd just met this man. He pushed in and I gritted my teeth at the sensation. He pushed in farther and I felt him hit my barrier. I bit my lip so as not to cry out.

Emmett stilled and looked at me. "This is going to hurt just take a breath, " I did as he said and took a breath as he pushed through. He stopped giving me time to adjust. I felt the fire start to burn again in my belly.

"Move." I arched my hips towards him as he moved within me. Are bodies hot and slick moved against each other I held on to Emmett as my body started to climb again. I felt myself shatter once again as I felt Emmett's release inside me. He collapsed down on me lifting his head he pushed the sweaty hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"You're amazing." He whispered. I couldn't talk my body felt like jello. He rolled us to our side sitting up he discarded the condom and laid back down pulling me into his side. I knew that we should say something but my eyes were too heavy and I let myself drift to sleep.

"Bella, Bella I can't find any socks," I was woken up by the sound of my friend and Suitmate coming barreling through our shared bathroom. Before I was fully awake She was in the room and she said something I'd never expected to hear come out of her mouth.

"Oh my God. Emmett Cullen does your mother know what you're doing?" I sat up the sheets clutched to my bare chest I looked between Alice Brandon and Emmett Cullen and wondered what the hell was going on.

A/N So Alice Knows Emmett but how and what will she say What will Emmett say and will Bella have morning after regrets. Well if you want to know then you know the drill review. Also I do have a facebook page under my username so go and like that. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

"Alice." I swallowed "what are you doing here?"

" I needed socks but this is so much more interesting." A smile played around her lips.

"Right how do you two know each other anyway?"

"Would you like to field this one?" Alice's eyes twinkled towards Emmett.

"She's my brother's girlfriend." Emmett said laying back and covering his eyes with the pillow.

"I thought your brother was married to the mechanic." I was perplexed as I tried to hold the sheet around myself

"That's my middle brother, Jasper is my youngest brother." Emmett sighed.

"Oh well this is just a fucking great twist." I flopped back against my pillow my hair billowing around me as I pulled the covers over my head. Both of us forgot about Alice who stood against the door frame smirking.

"So how did this happen?"

"Go away Alice." I moaned.

"Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily," I felt Alice jump in the bed.

I pulled the covers off my head and glared at her. "Alice out now," I pointed to the open bathroom door.

"You're no fun." She pouted but don't think you won't be spilling later, love you girly." She skipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice Brandon was your suitemate?" Emmett grumbled.

"I didn't think it mattered, I mean I've only known her for about 7 months and yes I knew she had a boyfriend named Jasper but I didn't know his last name and I've never met him. I mean she always goes home to see him. Sure we're friends but we don't talk about our personal lives that much." I sighed laying back against the sheets.

Emmett rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist propping himself up on his arm he looked down at me, "You know this just got ten times more complicated."

"Oh really." I swallowed all the questions about what's going to happen now and the bile that raised in my throat my heart beating five hundred miles a minuet as the thought of what I'd done in the cover of dark now washed over me in the morning light. I looked over at the bedside clock it read nine AM."Crap." I jumped from the bed not caring that I was naked I pulled clothes from my drawers and ran into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower not even thinking about the naked man that was in my bed at the moment. I didn't have time to think or care about what I did the night before or the implications of it. It was Monday morning and I had my first final of the winter semester at 9:30 I had to get out of here. I jumped back out of the shower and quickly dried off throwing my clothes on and throwing my hair into a ponytail. I ran back out of the bathroom and shoved papers and books into my bag. "I'm sorry but I have to go I have a final its all the way across campus I have to leave now." I shoved my feet in my shoes and I was half way out the door before his voice stopped me.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Well considering you work at the hospital and I'll have to go there again I'll go with yes." I turned back around to leave.

"No I mean more then in passing."

"Maybe," I grabbed a pen out of my bag and raced back to the bed grabbing his hand I quickly jotted my number down on his hand. I bent down and kissed his cheek "I'm going to lock this door but Alice doesn't have a final until noon so go through her door." I waved and left the room locking the door behind me.

Before I could get half way down the hall Alice's door opened. "Where are you going?"

I turned around the rate this was going I was going to be so late. "Final, Emmett's in my room let him out through your door." I turned back around and sprinted down the stairs not patient enough to wait for the elevator.

After sprinting across campus I collapsed into an empty seat. Trying to catch my breath. "Are you ok?" a girl from my class asked.

"Yes just woke up late." I pulled out the Pencil I'd need for the multiple choice portion and the pen for the essay part.

"OK class here's the tests take your time you have 90 minutes." The teacher passed the sheets out along with the scantrons." Taking the paper I glanced down at it trying to get my mind off of Emmett and onto the test I had to take.

75 minutes later and a mind that felt like jello later I walked to the front and handed the teacher my finished exam. I packed my bag back up and looked out over the mostly empty room. Walking out of the room I sighed well one exam down four more to go I thought. I had one more at three and then one on Wednesday and two on Thursday

I walked to the student center and bough myself a giant cup of coffee I usually hated coffee but I desperately felt the need for it at that moment. Taking the first sip and letting the hot liquid run down my throat I sighed and walked back to my dorm. Walking back to the room and unlocking the door I threw my beg on the ground and melted into my bed. looking at the clock I knew I could sleep for an hour or so before I had to get ready for my next exam. I heard my phone beeping on the stand next to my head. I'd forgotten my phone this morning. Not unusual as I never took it to class but still I usually always checked it many times a day just In case something came up.

I grabbed it and saw I had a new text from an unknown number. Opening it I sighed when I read.

**Emmett: Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend? **

Setting my phone back down I just closed my eyes. I just couldn't deal with this right now my eyes opened and wondered to the connecting door maybe I should talk to Alice but not until after my last exam today. There was no room in my head for anything else right now.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Next up I'm 90% sure we'll have an Emmett POV so watch out for that. Also I do have a new Bella and Emmett story called just when she though she'd stopped loving him. so go check it out.


End file.
